


Kiss In Front of the Fire

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent, M/M, fire place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, the fire place is the best place to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss In Front of the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 5 at the livejournal community, advent challenge: kiss in front of the fire. It's also for day 3 at the livejournal community, hd-seasons and their advent challenge: sitting in front of the fire.
> 
> Update for 12 June: this work has now been translated into Russian! Thanks to abrauprt! Find it [here](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2038214).

Draco set the tray down in front of the fire and stepped back, nodding. Perfect. He poked the logs a bit, making them spit and hiss, and warmth flooded out. Behind him, the door opened, destroying whatever extra warmth he had stirred up. He set the poker back on the rack and turned to face his husband.

"Hey," Harry muttered. He was stripping out of his outer clothes and looked just a bit blue from the snow falling outside. Draco wished--especially now--that their Apparation point was closer to their flat.

"Is that the last of it?" Draco asked.

"Should be," Harry muttered. He walked over, taking Draco in his arms. "I think I'm sick of seeing pies."

"Good thing we asked Mrs. Weasley to bake one for Christmas," Draco said.

"And you have dinner ready," Harry said, looking over Draco's shoulder.

Draco grinned and led Harry over to the fire. "Not dinner, exactly. Just some of your favorites. Cheese with those crackers you love, grapes, treacle."

Harry hummed happily and kissed Draco. "Thanks, love."

"Mm, let's eat."

~~~

Draco stirred, frowning. His back was freezing--what happened to the fire? He looked over his shoulder. The logs were still glowing softly, but not enough for warmth. He pulled out of Harry's arms and put a new log on, gently prodding the fire back to life.

"We could just go to bed," Harry said. His arms wrapped around Draco again and he buried his head in Draco's neck.

"I like being here," Draco said. "Remember our first date?"

Harry chuckled. "Where we tumbled out of the fireplace and fucked right there, in the ashes?"

"I smelled of ash for a week after," Draco said with a grin. He leaned back. "That was brilliant."

"It was." Harry kissed Draco's shoulder. "And now look at us."

"Didn't get far, did we?" Draco teased. He turned his head and they shared a soft kiss.

"I think I know why." Harry nipped his lip.

"It has a certain appeal."

Harry pushed Draco onto his back and then straddled his hips. Draco dragged them away from the fire--wouldn't do to get burned, after all. "I could stay here all night."

"Could you? We do have to get up early--we're expecting Hermione, Ron, and their kids for breakfast."

Draco groaned. "Why did I ever agree to have them over? I like our mornings together."

"Because I promised an amazing New Year's."

Draco sighed and pulled Harry close. "It better be good."

"Oh, it will. It starts with those biscuits you like."

"And chocolate?"

"Lots of it. So much you won't want it even for Valentine's."

Draco grinned. "Well, I suppose in that case I could stand having breakfast with your closest friends."

"And little Rose?"

"Of course."

"I thought you could see reason." Harry sat up with a smirk. "But that's tomorrow. Right now, though, it's just us and our favorite spot."

"I like the way you think."


End file.
